


Puppy

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Chan loves tying Seungmin up, I dunno how to tag, M/M, its intense?, rope, seungchan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Seungmin is Chan’s pretty puppy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Bang Chan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Puppy

Chan loved tying Seungmin up like a little puppy. He loved the way the rope shaped his beautiful body, squeezing in all of the right places. 

Today was New Year’s Eve, and Chan had no idea what would be waiting for him at home. 

He had run out that day to get Seungmin his favorite flowers and their favorite champagne to ring in the news years. 

Chan stood at the checkout line, wanting nothing more than to get home and shower his boyfriend with kisses and spend the new year with him. 

The line finally progressed and Chan drove home a little faster than he should have been. 

He luckily made it to the house without getting pulled over. 

Chan grabbed the bags that the flowers and champagne were in, entering the house. He walked to the kitchen and set everything down, taking the flowers out of the plastic wrapping. 

Chan hadn’t realized Seungmin wasn’t in the room until he looked around to take the flowers to the boy. 

Chan walked upstairs to find Seungmin, opening each door. He then turned to their shared bedroom and opened the door.

And he nearly dropped the flowers. 

Seungmin was partially tied up, his upper body being the only thing exposed. He was grinding against a pillow with nothing but cute little panties on. 

Chan cleared his throat, walking in and closing the door. 

Seungmin gasped and faltered, making eye contact with Chan. “Hi, Chan.” He murmured, face the color of a ripe cherry. 

Chan chuckled softly, seeing as how Seungmin was trying to tie himself up for Chan. “Did my puppy try to tie himself up for his master?” 

“I-I tried my best...but I couldn’t to the top.” Seungmin stuttered, closing his legs the best he could with the pillow still in between his legs.

Chan walked over and pet Seungmin’s head, running his fingers through his fluffy hair. “It’s okay, pup. Let master do the rest for you. But while I’m doing this, why don’t you keep grinding against that pillow? You looked like you were having so much fun.” 

Seungmin looked down as Chan continued the tying process. “Pup likes master better...”

“You should’ve waited for master then. Seems like this pillow is doing the trick for you.” Chan said as he started to tie Seungmin’s hands in place.

Now he looked like the perfect little puppy. 

A small whine escaped the younger boy as he started to rub himself onto the pillow, slight moans escaping his lips. 

Seungmin started to shake and Chan looked over, slowly beginning to palm his hand into Seungmin’s aching cock. 

“Master didn’t say you could cum.” Chan hissed in Seungmin’s ear. 

Seungmin made a loud noise, bucking slightly into Chan’s hand. 

Chan pushed Seungmin gently to the back of the bed, setting pillows behind his body before he slowly pulled Seungmin’s cock from the panties, stroking it gently as he began to kiss Seungmin’s neck. 

Seungmin became a squirming mess. He’d yell out Chan’s name, moans and whines coming from his mouth. 

Seungmin closed his legs around Chans hand, not being able to restrain himself for much longer. 

Chan pushed his legs aside, his hand leaving from Seungmin’s length. 

Seungmin grabbed onto Chan’s shoulders, groaning in protest. “Why’d master stop?” 

Chan smirked and leaned into Seungmin, reaching his hand down as he teased Seungmin’s hole.

“I stopped because pup wasn’t being a good boy. Pup put his legs together.” Chan growled into Seungmin’s ear.

Seungmin jumped at Chan’s finger and pulled back, his head pressed against the headboard as sweat dropped from his hair, already. 

“Shhhh.” Chan whispered, moving his finger back to its place. “What does my pup want?” 

“Pup doesn’t wanna be teased...Pup want Master!!” Seungmin moaned, now pushing himself onto Chan. 

Chan kissed around Seungmin’s chest, sucking on the small buds upon his chest.

Seungmin still squirmed, his cock pulsing from the sudden neglect.

“How soon does my pup want master?” Chan asked softly, sucking on Seungmin’s soft stomach. 

Seungmin tensed and then calmed down after he felt Chan add another finger to the teasing. “Pup want Master now! Pup needs master...” He breathed softly. 

Chan grinned, unzipping his jeans. He pulled his boxers down and positioned himself in front of Seungmin’s mouth. “You know what to do.” He muttered before he felt Seungmin’s mouth wrap around his cock.

Seungmin eagerly sucked Chan off, wanting nothing more than to feel Chan inside of him. Chan always made him feel full and content. He was convinced they were made for each other, their bodies connecting perfectly in each and every spot.

Seungmin gagged slightly as he tried his best to pleasure his master. He needed Chan now. 

Chan grabbed Seungmin’s hair with one hand and pulled him closer. “I know your mouth can take all of me. Stop choking.” He demanded, pressing himself right into the back of Seungmin’s throat. 

Tears rolled down Seungmin’s face as he took Chan whole, dragging his teeth across the pulsing veins. 

Chan pulled himself back and pet Seungmin softly, kissing his tears away. “You’re so good for master, pup. You know that right?” 

Seungmin nodded lazily, his eyes lolling to the back of his head momentarily. 

“Don’t get tired, pup. You want master, right?” Chan asked as he grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer, lathering some onto his hands before he slowly started to insert his fingers into Seungmin.

Seungmin made a sudden noise of pleasure and slowly moved up and down as Chan added more fingers, getting up to three before his cock was dripping with precum. 

Chan removed his fingers and aligned himself with Seungmin, leaning down to lick the liquid off of Seungmin’s length before he entered the boy. 

Seungmin tensed immediately, his legs instinctively coming together. Chan placed both of his hands on Seungmin’s legs to keep them apart, pounding harder and faster with each passing second. 

The next time they checked the clock, it was past twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this was super short! This idea came into my head a while ago and I loved the concept so I decided to write it! I might write more Chan/Seungmin content soon, cause it’s super cute!


End file.
